Air conveyors have been used for conveying various kinds of particulate material and packages, cans or similar articles.
One of the disadvantages of existing conveyors is that the articles, packages, cans and the like where high volume of articles moved is desired, are subjected to damage caused by the articles colliding with one another due to the high velocities the articles reach because of the manner in which the air is used.